NaruSaku Meet Cheyenne
by Narusaku1357
Summary: Sakura has just realized how much she loves Naruto. He still has no idea she does. When she gets a convincing talk fom her mother she finally goes to tell him. But bad news. Hes fallen for a girl named Cheyenne. Will have a sequal.


It was a long hard day, helping set up the festival. "At least the children are happy." A girl mumbled to herself as she walked down a narrow road. She looked up at all the beautiful stars in the sky. As she saw a shooting star she blinked with a surprised look on her face. "OH! A shooting star!" She said out loud. She then closed her eyes and made a wish. When she was done she kept on walking and minding her own business.

_________________________________________________________________

A new morning was fresh in the air. Then the peaceful morning was disturbed with laughter and yelling. "I can't wait till tonight!" one kid yelled. "I know, I'm going on the Ferris wheel, hehe!" Yelled another one. Then out of all the young voices came an older yet familiar voice.

"What are you talking about?"

The Children turn around to see a boy with blond, spiky hair in an orange and black jumpsuit. "You mean you don't know?" A kid asked. He looked confused as the boy knelt down to listen. "A bunch of the adults set up a big festival last night and there's going to be a Ferris wheel!" "Yeah and there's going to be music and dancing!" another yelled. The blond stood up with a confused look on his face. "How come I was never told?" He asked himself. He then turned to the kids "Thanks guys!" He turned and walked off as the kids went back to playing.

_________________________________________________________________

The blond walked down the road staring at the Hokage's mansion in the distance. 'Damn it Baa-Chan!' He thought to himself. "Why didn't she tell me?" He looked at the ground and stopped with a puzzled look.

"HEY NARUTO-KUN!" His eyes widened before he turned around as fast as he could. And there she was - the girl of his dreams running down the road towered him with a big smile on her face. It was Sakura Haruno, the girl that had wished upon the star the night before. "Sa…..Sakura-Chan?" He stuttered. "Hey, where you going?" She asked as she approached him. "Oh….I'm…..um…heh….I'm just going to ask Baa-Chan about something." He had barely got it out. Sakura just blinked. "What were you going to ask her? I can probably answer it for you." "O…ehhhh…….never mind Sa….Sakura-Chan." He smiled. She blushed right after and with her luck he didn't see. "Well Naruto-Kun, I have to tell you something important." She then said gaining his attention. He looked at her almost in an instant.

She looked at him still kind of blushing. "I just wanted to say…For awhile now I've……I feel I should tell you….." She looked at the ground then gulped. It was easier said then done…. "OK IM JUST GONNA SPIT IT OUT!!" She yelled; looking back up. "I think I might….kind of lo—" "Excuse me but where can I find the Hokage?" Her sentence was interrupted by another girl's voice. "Huh?" Naruto and Sakura turned to see a girl with long black hair in a ponytail, and dark purple eyes standing there with a bag in her hands

The girl blinked and asked the question again but this time she looked at Naruto. "Oh yeah ill….um take you to her." Naruto said as he walked over to her. "Thank you, my name is Cheyenne." She said as she held out her hand to greet him. He blushed and shook her hand. "Naruto….Naruto Uzumaki." He told her as they walked off. Sakura just stood there watching them walk off, with almost a jealous look on her face. 'What the hell!'

_________________________________________________________________

As they walked down the road Cheyenne looked up at Naruto and just kept staring. When he finally noticed he turned pink and scratched the back of his head with his left hand. "Waa……What you looking at" He asked nervously "Your eyes…."She immediately answered as she blushed as well. Naruto blinked. "Ummmm why?" The confused blonde then asked. "They are just so blue and…..pretty……"She said turning even pinker. He stopped and looked at her blushing. "Are…..are you flirting with me??" He was very confused now "I'm trying…I'm no good at it." She said looking away embarrassed. He blinked then he looked down "Thank you" he said quietly. "Huh?" she looked at him. "Is something wrong?" The black haired girl then asked. He looked up and looked at her. "No one has ever said something so nice before," He said with a smile on his face. 'Way to switch to a totally different mood' she thought to herself. "You're welcome" She then replied with a friendly smile.

_________________________________________________________________

"I can't believe he just went with her like that. Maybe I should let him know how I feel before it's too late…." She said to herself quietly. Then she blushed and looked at the sky. 'I kinda like him now believe it or not…' she thought to herself. "No…..Not like……Love.." She chuckled and looked back down. Kakashi was walking towards her with his face buried in his new book. Naruto had given it to him when he had come home. "Oh! Kakashi-sensei!" She called out happily."Huh?" He looked up at Sakura. "Oh, Sakura it's you." he said calmly. "You know it's quite a coincidence I've been looking for you."The calm ninja then said. "Really?" She laughed "How could you with your face buried in that new book of yours all the time?" She asked with a laugh. His visible eye blinked then he lightly laughed along. "I need you and Naruto to deliver this box to a woman just on the outskirts of town if that's ok with you, it will only take the day or so." He said as he handed her the box. "Yeah sure we will." The pinkette replied with a smile. "I'll go find him and we will be off." She then said as she walked away. "Thanks Sakura I'll see you later." He mumbled as he put his face back in the book before walking away himself.

_________________________________________________________________

Naruto sat in a chair next to Shizune's desk. He looked at a door to the left and sighed. "Is something wrong?" The secretary asked him. "Huh, oh…a….nothing just kinda board sitting here." He mumbled. Then the door opened and Cheyenne walked out with a smile on her face. "So why did you need to talk to her anyway?" Naruto asked as she walked over. "I officially live in the Hidden leaf!" She yelled with a big smile on her face. "OH! You were moving in?" He then asked surprised. "Yup, Yup hehe!" She said as she smiled and blushed. "Now I need somewhere to live." She said as she walked out the door. Naruto blinked and turned around. "Hey ill help you find a place!" He yelled as he ran out after her.

Naruto and Cheyenne walked down the street together looking at apartments. They eventually came across one by the Ichiraku Ramen shop. After she took a look inside she turned to the owner. "I like it!" She said to him. "Then it's settled you can come with me to fill some papers out and you can have it." The owner said as he put his arm around her. He then led her over to a table. Cheyenne turned her head and gave Naruto a big Thumbs up. And Naruto gave her one back.

_________________________________________________________________

Sakura was walking down the street looking far and wide for Naruto. "Where could he be?"She asked herself "Is he still with that Cheyenne girl?" She was kind of scarred if he was. She didn't want him spending so much time with her. Yeah…he just met her but, what if something happens? What if she never gets her chance. Then her mind wondered back to the 'Where is he' subject. "OH!" She swung her fist into her hand as if she got a brilliant idea. "I think I know where he is!" She said as she ran off down the road.

_________________________________________________________________

"Whoooooooooo" Cheyenne was spinning on a spinney chair. Naruto laughed as she kept spinning, then the door opened and the owner came in. "Alright the apartment is officially yours." He said as Cheyenne stopped spinning. "Why thank you." She said as he gave her the keys. Naruto and Cheyenne then both walked out of the apartment. After a few second of walking the restaurant caught his attention. "Hey this is my favorite place to eat." The blonde Jinchuuriki said as he pointed to it. "You hungry, we should eat there." He then asked "Oh sure! I like Ramen." She chuckled and looked at him blushing. He looked at her and turned pink as well. 'Man this is weird….' He thought as he noticed how much he's been blushing. "Are you taking me on a date?" She asked him causing him to turn even pinker. "Well yeah I guess…." He said "Wow you are so sweet." She said as she clapped her hands and made a chibi smile. As they walked in, Naruto was just about to sit down, but he heard a voice yelling for him. "NARUTO!!!!" The voice called. He peered outside and saw Sakura running down the road. "Oh, hey Sakura-Chan!" He yelled back as he walked out. Cheyenne poked her head out and growled with jealousy towards Sakura.

"It's getting late and we have a mission to do." Sakura told him as she was panting. "Oh Heh….Heh sorry Sakura-Chan." He said nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well let's go." Sakura then said turning around. Before he went to leave as well he turned to Cheyenne. "Hey Cheyenne-Chan…"And right as he said that, Sakura stopped in her tracks. 'Chan?......That's bad……..could he be developing a…..dare I say it….a crush?'Sakura thought as she stared forward.

"Sakura and I have to go on a mission so maybe next time ok?" he asked the black haired girl in the shop. Cheyenne then sighed "Ooooookaaay." She looked at him smiling. Then she waved. "Thanks, I'll see you later." He ran off towards Sakura but she just stood there. "Huh?" He stopped and looked at her. "Oi, Sakura-Chan?" He said as he swung his hand in front of her face. Then when nothing happened he moved his hand and moved his head closer. She looked up to see his face. He was so close she could feel his breath on her face. She turned really pink; as pink as her hair. Then she punched him in the chest. "DON'T GET SO CLOSE IDIOT!" She yelled as he fell to the ground. Naruto then rubbed his chest and stood back up with a nervous smile. "Sorry I was just….just worried." He mumbled. She looked at him for a moment, and then she shook her head. "Let's just get going ok?" She said as she walked by him. He blinked then turned to follow her after a quick nod.

_________________________________________________________________

A slight breeze shifted the trees on a late night in the outskirts of Konaha. Then feet trampled on the branches of one tree. Naruto and Sakura stopped to take a breather on a nearby tree. "Geeeez, how far does this lady live?" Naruto asked while panting. "Not much further, see there on the top of that hill, a house." She said as she pointed to a home on top of a hill. "All-righty then let's get going" Naruto then said with a grin on his face. Then both ninja jumped off towards the home. Then something really bizarre happened. As Naruto jumped on a tree branch, there was a small *Click* noise. "Huh?" he looked down to his feet then at that moment the tree exploded. Catching Sakura's attention. "NARUTO!!" Sakura yelled when she landed on a tree. *Click* "O Shi—" She jumped off the tree as it blew up.

She landed on the ground. "A trap!" She yelled to herself. Then the pink haired kinoichi looked around hearing explosions from all around. "AHHHHH!" She heard echoing yells all over the forest. "Naruto!?" She yelled "STOP JUMPING ON THE TREES IDIOT!" *Click* "What?!" Sakura turned to face the closest tree "I didn't even touch that on—" And before she could get that sentence over with, it blew up "AHHHHHH!" She screamed, and then there was silence. After awhile she heard the silence break suddenly with a silent cough. She slowly opened her eyes and saw with her amazement Naruto had her against a rock. He was protecting her from the explosion. His eyes were shut with a painful look. "Naruto" She said quietly, "Are you ok?" raising her voice a little. "Yeah I'm……I'm….o..." and before he could say anymore he passed out and fell on top of her. "NARUTO!" The pinkette yelled. She looked at him. His whole back side was scorched, dirty and ruined. 'Oh my god…' she thought to herself. 'I need to get him to that house, maybe she can help out by giving him a room to rest.'

"Who goes there?!" yelled a woman in the shadows. Sakura turned still holding Naruto in her arms. "My…..My name is Sakura Haruno and……"she paused 'Hold on why am I telling her my name she could be the enemy.' She thought. The woman came out of the shadows soon after Sakura's pause. She was in a simple black dress and had long braided brown hair. "Who are you I already asked once." The woman asked again. 'She doesn't look mean, ill trust her.' She thought before speaking. "My name is Sakura Haruno and my friend and I were on a mission to deliver this box to a client. Then the trees started to explode." The woman blinked then smiled after Sakura's explanation. Sakura was puzzled. "What?"She asked the strange woman. "I'm terribly sorry, but you ran into my security system."The woman said with a laugh. "Huh?" Sakura blinked. "You mean you're our client?" The Haruno girl then asked. "I suppose. I have been waiting for a box to come soon. Come let's take care of your friend and you two can rest." The woman turned and started to walk away. Sakura smiled slightly then picked Naruto up onto her back. Slightly happy she gets to spend time with him, she smiled and fallowed the woman.

_________________________________________________________________

The next morning came around fairly quickly. Naruto was sitting in a bed next to a window when he woke up. "Huh?"' He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Where am I?" He asked himself as he looked around the unfamiliar room. Then the door opened and he looked over to see Sakura at the door. "Oi, Sakura-Chan where are we?" He asked as she walked over. "We are at our client's house." She said with a smile. Naruto looked at her and smiled back. His smile warmed her heart like it always did. Snapping back to reality she shook her head "I gave her the box and she gave me the reward money so we can leave whenever you're ready ok?" She asked. Naruto nodded with the smile still on his face. She then stood up. "I'll be in the front waiting so don't keep me waiting to long." She winked playfully and walked out the door. After she left He sat there for a minute staring at his hands. 'Was I really beat so easily by trees?' He thought gloomily. Then he shook his head and stood up, put his sandals on, and then his headband and jacket, then he cleaned up the bed and walked out.

_________________________________________________________________

"You told me your name…What was his?"The client asked as Sakura and she waited in the front room. Sakura looked up at the woman. "Oh, His Name is—" "Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto interrupted. Sakura and the woman looked over to see Naruto walking towards them from the hallway. The woman smiled "Well then nice to meet you Naruto Uzumaki." She said sweetly. Naruto nodded then smiled back. "Hey thanks for letting me rest here."He then said. "No problem." The woman replied. They both smiled while Sakura stared at Naruto. "Right then we'll be going then thanks again." Naruto said as he turned to face Sakura. "Ready?" He asked. She snapped out of her stare and nodded. "Alright let's go."After that Naruto and Sakura walked out the door as the woman waved.

_________________________________________________________________

On their way home Naruto and Sakura were making conversation to keep the trip a little more exciting then boring. After awhile they stopped and Naruto looked at the ground for a very long time. At first Sakura didn't notice but after she looked at him more closely, she did. "Hey what's up, you ok?" She asked in concern. The blonde Jinchuuriki looked up. Then still looking forward he moved his eye to the side to give her a side glance. "I'm fine" He simply said with a slight smile. She then looked away so he wouldn't see her blush.

_________________________________________________________________

Later they finally reached the village. They both were walking down the road towards Sakura's place. "HEY! Naruto-kun, Sakura!" A voice yelled. They both turned around and saw Cheyenne running down the road waving to them. "AH! Cheyenne-Chan!" Naruto yelled as he waved back. On the other hand Sakura gave her a death look. But Cheyenne never noticed it. "Hey can you two help me with something?" The black haired girl asked. "Sure what do you need?" Naruto asked back."I need you and Sakura to help me plant my garden if that's okay with you?"Cheyenne asked. "SURE!" Naruto looked at Sakura. Sakura's eye twitched. "Su……Sure wh….why not?"Sakura stuttered angrily. "OH great ill go get the seeds and I'll meet you in my garden next to my apartment."Cheyenne then said as she ran off. "Ok see you then!" Naruto then looked at Sakura, her eye still twitching. "COME ON SAKURA-CHAN!" He grabbed her arm and stormed off.

_________________________________________________________________

The door to the garden opened and Naruto and Sakura walked inside. "Weeds" Sakura said as she knelt down and started to pull them. Naruto knelt down and started to help right after. Then children ran by yelling. "Come on the festival is starting!"A child yelled. Naruto's eyes widened then he stood up. "Man I totally forgot about that festival thingy." He mumbled, mostly to himself, but Sakura heard. "Its fine Naruto it will be open for the rest of the day." She told him as she shrugged him to help again. Then Naruto sat down and he started helping again. "I wonder if I should take Cheyenne –Chan to the festival…." Naruto then mumbled.

Sakura's eyes went wide and she looked up at him. 'This is bad," She thought, "He's falling for her. I knew it! I want to tell him how I feel…but…' She gulped. Then out of know where she took his hand without thinking. "Huh?" Naruto looked over "Sakura-Chan?" He asked a little perplexed. 'Shit what did I just do…'she looked at his hand. 'Well now I have no choice….' "Naruto?" She asked."What?" He asked back. "Ever since you came home I've been thinking…."She gulped. "I need to ask you something." "Well what is it?" He then asked. Still holding his hand she lifted it up and slowly started to ask. "Do….do you……do you still love m—" The door opened and Cheyenne came in. "Hey sorry couldn't get the seeds fast enough there was a big line."She said with a smile; making Sakura drop Naruto's hand and look away.

Naruto looked at Sakura. "It's Ok..."He said still looking at Sakura. "Hey Sakura-Chan what were you gonna ask?" He asked. The pinkette looked back at him. "Oh nothing, never mind." She smiled a fake smile. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure I can ask her to leave if you want to ask alone." "No Naruto its okay." "OOOkaaaay" Naruto said with a large sigh. Then he looked at Cheyenne and she immediately smiled.

"Alright let's plant that garden!"

_________________________________________________________________

Later that day they had finally finished planting the garden and they all walked out. "Allrighty!" Cheyenne said stretching her arms out. "I'm ready for bed." She then yawned. As she walked away Naruto stopped her. Sakura just stood there watching. "Cheyenne-Chan, I know you're tired but do you wanna go hang with me at the festival for a little while?" He asked with a nervous smile. Cheyenne stood there looking at him. "Huh, you ok…" He then asked as he waved his hand in front of her face. Soon after she made a big smile. "OKAY!" "Great!" He smiled too. Then he looked at Sakura. "You wanna come Sakura-Chan?"The blonde asked. She looked up at the Boy. "No thanks I'm tired I'm going home, see you tomorrow." She said as she turned away and walked home. "O…..Ok bye!"He mumbled…..a little sad. "Come on Naruto-kun!" Cheyenne grabbed him by the arm and dragged him off just like he did to Sakura.

_________________________________________________________________

The next morning Sakura woke up lying in her bed. She heard the birds singing and someone cooking in the kitchen downstairs. She moved and flipped over so she could look at the photo of her Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi. Sakura just gazed at it not moving. Then the door opened. "Sakura you gonna get up?" Sakura looked up at her mother standing in the doorway. "Oh! You're already up."Her mother then said a little surprised. Sakura blinked and went back to glaring at the picture. Her mother knew what was going on whenever she stared at that photo.

With a sigh she walked over and sat on her knees in front of Sakura's bed. "What's wrong baby?"Mrs. Haruno asked. "You only stare at that picture like that when you're really depressed. Or if you're thinking about Sasuke." She then said. Sakura Beamed at her mother. Her mother flinched "Oh! Sorry didn't mean to say his name."Her mother said a little nervously. Sakura grabbed the picture frame and turned to face the other way. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Mrs. Haruno asked again. Sakura still staring at the now back of the frame shook her head. "Not really..." she said quietly. Her mother just stared then she stood up and grabbed a chair to pull over. As she did so Sakura blinked and turned over to sit up. "Tell me what this is about."Mrs. Haruno then said. "I don't really want to—" "Please I'm your mother I can help." She interrupted. "Well…..

_________________________________________________________________

"I see, so you fell in love with him but now you think it's too late because he fell in love with another girl." Her mother recalled as Sakura nodded in agreement. "Well before he does anything drastic like ask her to be his girlfriend, you should go and tell him how you feel." Her mother then said. "What! I can't….." Sakura said before looking at the photo. "He might think I'm just replacing 'HIM'." She mumbled in sadness. Sakura's mother looked at her."Sasuke?" She asked. Sakura looked up at the wall. "Yeah..." She mumbled. "Who cares?!" Mrs. Haruno suddenly yelled. "Huh? Mom?" Sakura's Mom stood up and put herself in some kinda superhero pose with one foot on the bed and the fist in the air.

"Go to him before that happens and confess anyway! Take that chance and just shoot for it! You never know what he will say." She yelled proudly. "Mom…..you look ridiculous…." Sakura then said coldly. Her mom's imaginary cape fell. "………………" Her mom sat down. "Honey just go and tell him how you feel, if you don't you will regret it…" Her mom said playfully as she skipped out the door. Sakura stared out the window. She gulped, smiled, put the photo down and got dressed.

_________________________________________________________________

Moments later Sakura emerged from her front door and started walking. "I'll just head over to his apartment and…..Huh?" She saw Naruto leaning up against a restaurant. "It's Naruto…" 'Just my luck I don't have to walk all the way to his apartment.' She thought to herself. She had a big smile on her face and she started skipping towards him. If she was anymore happier flowers would start coming out of nowhere and start dancing with her and the sun would start singing some corny sunshine song or something.

She opened her eyes and was Just about to yell for him, but Cheyenne beat her to him. Sakura stopped in her tracks, as if all the flowers died, the sun blew up, and the music screeched to a stop. From the distance she could see him greet her with a big smile. She could see him nervously asking her something and scratching the back of his head. Then Cheyenne's face lit up with excitement. Sakura could see her start nodding uncontrollably. Then when things couldn't get worse she threw herself onto him and started kissing his cheeks over and over again. Sakura stood there in horror. "no….NO….NO!"She; along with the sun; had just blown up. She couldn't believe what was happening. Cheyeene jumped off of him and he stepped to the side. He held both of his hands out as if he wanted her to go inside. She curtsied as if she was wearing a dress and then said something before walked inside.

_________________________________________________________________

Naruto was just about to fallow Cheyenne inside when he noticed Sakura standing in the middle of the road. Naruto looked inside "Oi Cheyenne-Chan I'll be right back okay?" She looked over to him from her chair and smiled "Okay." She responded happily. Naruto then pulled his head out and started walking to Sakura. "Oi Sakura-Chan you ok?"He asked as he ran up to her. She looked at him. "Huh yeah...I'm ok." She mumbled in sadness. He raised an eyebrow. "O great news!" He yelled out suddenly. She looked up at him again. "What?"

"Cheyenne-Chan….she's…..she's" He stuttered a bit. Sakura had a feeling what he was going to say and she was trying to hold back the tears. "She….She's what?" She asked. Naruto had a foxy grin on his face and held up his pinky finger "my girlfriend" Her eyes widened and at that she couldn't hold in the tears anymore. She Started crying out of nowhere nearly making Naruto jump as she stuffed her face into her hands. "Hey Sakura-Chan are you ok?" He asked in concern. She looked up so fast her tears sprinkled all over "NOOO!" She yelled and ran off. Naruto stood there for a moment with the wind blowing.

"What was that all about?" someone asked. Naruto turned to see a girl with long blonde hair up in a ponytail holding a Bokay of flowers. "Ino?" He asked. She looked at him "That was weird, why did she do that?" She asked as she set the flowers down in front of her shop. "I don't know." Naruto mumbled as she walked over to him. "I saw her skipping down the road like her whole world was full of sunshine and then it all went away in an instant." Ino then explained. Naruto looked at her then he looked towards the direction Sakura ran off. "Could it be Sasuke?" Ino then asked. Naruto looked at Ino.

"Huh, o yeah sorry I didn't mean to upset you by saying his name." She said as she put her hands in front her laughing nervously. "It's Ok" He then mumbled. Ino blinked and but her hands down. "I'll go talk to her." The blonde kinoichi then said. He looked over at her. "Thanks Ino" She looked at him "welcome." "Ok well I gotta get back to my date so thanks for talking to her again." He said as he started to walk away. "No Probl—" She paused. "WAIT! You have a date!" She turned around. "Yeah, with my new girlfriend." He smiled. "HOLY SHIT! NO WAY!! YOU HAVE A GIRL FRIEND?!!!!" "Yep" He gave her a sly smile. "Um-be-leave-able." She stuttered as she walked off.

_________________________________________________________________

Later at Sakura's house, Sakura's mother was washing dishes. Then Sakura ran in crying. "Oh! Sakura are you ok?" Mrs. Haruno asked as Sakura ran by. "Do you want me to make you something to eat?"She then asked. Sakura stopped next to her bedroom door. "No thanks mom." She said depressingly. She walked into her room and slammed her door. Her Mother stood in the kitchen with a sad look on her face. 'Did Naruto turn her down?' she thought to herself. Then there was a knock on the door. Mrs. Haruno looked at the door. 'Did he follow her?' She walked over to the door and opened it. Ino was standing at the door kicking a rock next to her foot. She looked up "Oh! Hello Mrs. Haruno is Sakura home?" Ino asked. "Yes she just went to her room a few minutes ago; do you know what's wrong with her?" Mrs. Haruno asked.

Ino stopped in front of Sakura's door then she turned around. "I honestly have no idea."She admitted. "That's why I'm here I'm going to see what's troubling her." She then said. Mrs. Haruno stood there for a second. "Wait Ino." Ino stopped and looked over "Yeah?" "Was she with Naruto when you saw her crying?" Mrs. Haruno asked. "Yeah." Ino responded. "Oh ok thank you." Ino nodded and returned to going up the stairs.

Ino walked to the door and went to knock when she heard sniffing. Ino hesitated but then she knocked on the door. *knock**knock* Sakura looked up and away from her pillow and then she walked to the door. She opened it and saw Ino. She looked at her with a worried look. "Are you ok? What happened back there with you and Naruto?" Ino asked. Hearing Naruto's name made her start crying again. "Huh? Sakura are you ok?" Ino put her arm around her and they walked over to the bed. They both sat down on the bed and Sakura kept crying. She was crying for 5 minutes when she finally started to stop. Ino then got up and sat in the chair in front of her.

"Sakura what happened? What did he say to you?" She asked. Sakura looked up with a tear-stained face. Then she looked out the window. "He….he said that…..Cheyenne…was his girl…friend." She mumbled. Ino looked at her and then looked down. "I see…… you love Naruto don't you?" Sakura turned and looked at Ino with a surprised Gasp. "Don't look at me like I'm crazy Sakura! I can defiantly tell you're in love with him." Ino slightly yelled. Then she stood up and walked over to the window. Sakura was starting to cry again when Ino started to talk again. "It doesn't matter if he's got a girlfriend now that doesn't mean you have to go into total breakdown and be depressed for the rest of your life." The blonde said. Sakura blinked and stopped herself from crying when she kept talking.

"He may have a girlfriend now but..." She turned around, "But you still need to show him you care anyway." Sakura looked at her like she was crazy. "DON'T YOU LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!"Ino then yelled for real. Sakura was now hiding under the blankets in the corner. "Ehhhh……….Anyway…"Ino rolled her wrist as she walked over. Sakura peeked out of the covers to look at Ino.

"Don't stop caring not for one second and keep letting him know your there for him, and maybe, just maybe he might notice and throw that skank Cheyenne away for you." Ino said proudly. Sakura laughed when Ino called Cheyenne a skank. "Ino? Do you even no her?" Sakura then asked. "Nope! Not one bit!" Ino replied with a proud smile. Laughs from the both of them again. "Ino?" Sakura asked again. "Yeah?" Sakura smiled "Thanks" "No problamo, I'll see you later." And at that Ino left the room and Sakura looked at the Picture. She smiled. Then she eventually lied down and went to sleep.

_________________________________________________________________

The next Day Naruto was walking down the street holding hands with his new girlfriend Cheyenne. Then Naruto put his hand on his chin and begin to think about something. Cheyenne looked up at him. "What are you thinking about?" She asked. He looked down at her Beautiful purple eyes glistening in the sunlight "I'm thinking about Sakura." He told her. Right when he said her name Cheyenne stopped; pulling his arm nearly making him loose his balance and fall to the ground. "What?!" He asked as he looked at her mad face. "Why were you thinking about her?" She asked angrily. "In what way were you thinking about her?" "Cheyenne? I was just wondering about what happened yesterday when she was crying." Naruto answered. She looked up.

"OH OKAY!" she went back to being happy and held his arm close. Naruto looked puzzled. 'What just happened?' He thought as they kept walking. 'She changed her mood real fast.' There was music in the air as children ran around a festival getting ice-cream and eating all kinds of different candies. One kid was running away from a group of bullies. Then he bumped into Naruto and Cheyenne. Cheyenne looked down "HEY WATCH IT KID!" She had a pissed look to her face. The kid stood up in horror, and then Naruto knelt down. "Hey sorry about her." Naruto looked up at her and glared. "What?" She asked. He rolled his eyes and looked at the kid again and smiled.

"No I'm sorry I wasn't watching were I was going." The kid said as he rubbed the back of his head. When he heard yelling from behind him he turned and started to panic. "O MY GA!!! The kid ran behind Naruto. The blonde Jinchuuriki stood up and gave all the bullies an evil look. The Bullies halted to a stop and looked up at the tall blonde boy. They all gulped and looked at the kid. "You got lucky squirt" One said before they all ran off. So when the coast was clear the kid said his thanks and ran off. Naruto chuckled and grabbed Cheyenne's hand before walking off

. _________________________________________________________________

Sakura was sitting on a bench just around the corner listening to the whole thing. Her eyes were shadowed from her messy hair and she was fiddling with her fingers. Even with all the sadness she had in her look, she managed to slightly smile. A breeze blew and shifted her hair as a little girl approached her. When the girl arrived she poked Sakura's knee. "Excuse me miss?" The little girl said Sakura looked up. "What's wrong? You look so sad?" The girl asked again. Sakura smiled "I'm just thinking about someone." She told the little one. The little girl sat down next to her. "Oh yeah, who?" She asked. "A friend, a special friend." Sakura replied. "Really?"

"Yep" "Do you like this special friend?" The girl asked. "Yes I do, A lot." Sakura then replied. "Well that's good hehe" the little girl jumped down from the bench. "But you're never going to impress him at the dance tonight looking like that" She said pointing at Sakura's messy hair. Sakura Blinked and looked at the girl with that 'what-did-she-just-say look'. "Hehe you heard me." The little girl ran back to the group of children she was just hanging with and then Sakura stood up. That girl was right. If she wanted to impress Naruto, she had to dress for the best. After moments of thinking about what to wear, she walked away.

_________________________________________________________________

Naruto was in his room lying on his bed staring at the ceiling, Thinking non-stop about why Sakura was crying the other day. 'I wonder…..could it have been Cheyenne…?' "OH MY GOD NARUTO-KUN!!" A voice yelled from outside his room. Naruto shot up screaming as Cheyenne burst through the door. "WHAT!!"He asked. She ran over and held his hand. "Take me to that dance tonight!" She demanded. "What? Don't I have to ask you?" He then asked. "O Oh yeah…Ok I'm ready ask me." Cheyenne prepared herself and closed her eyes.

Naruto threw his feet to the floor and held both her hands. "Cheyenne-Chan?""Yes Naruto-Kun" "Would you like to go to the festival dance with me?" "YES!!!!!!!!!!" She hugged him nearly choking him. "CANT BREATH……CANT BREATH!" "Oh sorry Naruto-kun I'll go get ready, see you at the dancing hall!" She then ran out and was gone in a flash."He sighed. 'What the hell am I supposed to wear?'

_________________________________________________________________

Later that night there was a group of people waiting outside of a big building all dressed vary formally. They were all waiting to get inside. Everyone had dates except for Sakura and she was actually 'Ok' with it. Sakura was already inside drinking champagne with Ino and Her date believe it or not; Sai. He had still been a bit confused on what to do because he still relied on books. So Ino talked to him about what to wear and how to act around her during the dance. 'Poor Sai he must be so confused' Sakura thought to herself as she watched the clueless guy look around.

Naruto and Cheyenne walked in. Naruto was wearing a regular black tux that had been buried in his closet for awhile and surprisingly fit him. He had no idea he had it but he was lucky he did. Cheyenne was wearing a long purple dress with no straps. It had White sequence outlining the top and moving down and around her dress. And her hair for the first time was down and her bangs were just above her eyes. Naruto looked around to see if he would recognize anyone when he saw HER. "WOW…."he said quietly so Cheyenne wouldn't hear and start flip out like always.

Sakura was standing by a table; she was wearing a long green dress that cut off at her hip on one side showing one of her legs. She had the same color gloves on that passed her elbows and she had a Pink and green Flower in her hair. Naruto stared nearly at drooling point. He could feel his jaw dropping but he refused to let it because Cheyenne turned to face him, "What's up Naruto-kun?" She asked "What you lookin at?" Naruto shook his head and jumped out in front of her so she wouldn't see Sakura. "Hey look over there!" he pointed to a bunch of girls. "Go make friends with those girls, and, and I'll go get something to drink." He lied. "OH ok" She stumbled over to the girls to say hello and Naruto started to back up. He took a few steps back and watched and waited for her say hello to the first girl. When she did Naruto immediately turned around and ran to Sakura.

Sakura leaned on the table and munched on a cracker that was on a plate. "Sakura-Chan?" "Hmm?" Sakura turned her head still chewing on the cracker. "HUH!"Naruto…*hiccup*…ah! *HACK*….IM CHOKING!!" She grabbed her throat. "Huh, Oi Sakura-Chan you Okay!" He walked over and started to help her. He then walked behind her and put his arms around her. Then he squeezed so she would spit it out. He squeezed her 3 times and then she spit it out. "*gasp* Thank you so much Naruto-kun." She said in relief as she turned pink. To hide the blush she turned around to pick up the plate. "Hey Sakura-Chan?" "Hmm?" She turned to look at him. "You Look….."He pushed his two pointer fingers together "You look really nice in that dress." He finally said. Her eyes widened then she turned pink. "Thank you Naruto-Kun, hehe, you don't look to bad yourself." "Huh?" He looked up as she gave him that playful wink as she walked away.

Naruto smiled warmly, forming a pink bulge under his eyes."HUH!" He shook his head back and forth. Then he felt arms go around his waist and grab a hold of him tight. "You liar….you weren't getting drinks." He looked over his shoulder and saw Cheyenne. "Heh…heh….I couldn't find them." He lied. She looked up at him "Ah-huh sure…" She let go of him and walked over to a group of people that were standing in front of a table. He just kept looking at her stupidly. "Ugg!" She rolled her eyes and shooed some of the people out of the way, revealing the table with all the drinks. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh………..So that's where they were…..right….in…front…of…me…" He pointed to the table with a stupid look on his face trying real hard to convince her he really didn't see it. "What were you really doing?" She asked as she walked back over. He flinched in horror 'Shit! It's like she reads minds' She raised an eyebrow.

Meanwhile Sakura stood in the crowd laughing at Naruto's expression as his girlfriend beat him up. "HAHA! That's funny…"She chuckled and went back to dancing with Ino and Sai. "What is so funny Sakura?" Sai asked as they were dancing….(well Sai was trying to at least). "Oh nothing, just Naruto getting beat up over there." Sakura answered. Sai looked over and saw Cheyenne yelling and hitting him in the arm. "By the looks of it she has no idea what he did does she?" Sai then asked. Sakura Shook her head, "She has no clue" Sakura and Ino both started to laugh while Sai just looked confused. 'What?'

_________________________________________________________________

Naruto had finally gotten away from Cheyenne's evil grasp and hid in the crowd. He backed away a bit as he saw her looking for him. When Naruto turned around, he bumped into Sakura. "OW! WATCH WHERE YOUR Go—" She stopped when she noticed it was Naruto. "OH! Naruto-Kun I'm sorry." She said as she stood up. She then helped him to his feet. "It's Ok; anyway I should be saying sorry to you I was the one who bumped into you." Naruto said as he chuckled and scratched the back of his head. 'That's familiar' she said in her thoughts 'O yeah…' She remembered that morning when Naruto was apologizing to the kid in the festival.

She lightly laughed. He blinked and looked at her with a confused face. "There you are!" A voice yelled. Naruto jumped. "EEEEEEK!" He streaked as he ran behind Sakura. "hide me……………..please." He asked Sakura from behind. Cheyenne looked pissed and walked over to them. "Naruto your not just gonna bring me here and ditch me just to hang out with your big fore headed friend here!" Cheyenne said with attitude. Sakura beamed at her. "What……did…… you…… just….. say?"Sakura's eye started to twitch.

"I said you have a BIG-FOR-HEAD!" Cheyenne repeated. Right as she said that Naruto knew there was gonna be trouble. "O boy…"Sakura walked towards her "Say it again I dare you." Cheyenne grinned "Okay…BIG FOR-HE-"She was slapped. Naruto just watched in horror. Cheyenne hit the ground and looked up at Sakura. The Music stopped and everyone looked. Cheyenne was just about to start yelling at her when she noticed tears roll down Sakura's face. Then without another word Sakura stood up strait and walked to the door. Naruto looked at her as she walked out the door and as he stared the music came back on and people slowly started to dance again. 'Sakura………..I….I made a terrible mistake….'

"Well are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna help me up?" Cheynne asked angrily. Naruto turned around and looked at Cheyenne. "Oh Sorry Cheyenne-Chan I forgot." He mumbled as he helped her up and dusted off her dress. "Well lets go it's been a crappy night anyway." She mumbled as she started for the door. Naruto soon followed. They walked outside and it was raining. Naruto looked up and started walking *cough*ehhem!*cough* He turned around to see a disappointed Cheyenne. "What?"He asked. "You're supposed to put your jacket on me so I don't get wet." She then said, as if she was an author to a story. "How's that supposed to keep you from getting wet?"He then asked as he tugged at his jacket. "It doesn't even have a hood." He then said as he examined the jacket. 'O my god……..he's an idiot.' She thought as her eyes rolled. "You're not very good at this date stuff are you?" She then asked. "Nope, not really." She shrugged and rolled her eyes again. "Let's just go home."

_________________________________________________________________

At Naruto's apartment Cheyenne quickly threw off her shoes and sat down on the couch. "Ugg! I'm tired..." She said. Naruto just ignored her and headed to his room."Where you going?" She then asked as she noticed him. He turned to look at her. "B-E-D" He even signed the letters to her in case she didn't get it. She looked at him for a moment then he turned and started for the room again. Cheyenne then stood up and started to follow him. After Naruto opened his door he sat down on his bed. 'Geez….I'll go apologize to Sakura for what Cheyenne said tomorrow.' The tired blonde thought as he fell over. Then Cheyenne walked in."Cheyenne?" He asked as he sat up. And then out of nowhere she sat on his lap with both knees aligned with his hips. He looked up at her with wide eyes. "What are you doing?"He asked. "Kiss me…" She moved her lips closer and was just inches away from his kiss when he turned it away and gently threw her off. "What…..What are you doing…I said kiss me!" The black haired girl yelled as he stood up and walked over to the door. He then opened it and took a deep breath. "I'm saving my first kiss..." "Waa? Why would you say that? I'm your girlfriend….who could you possibly be saving it for?"

_________________________________________________________________

"Get Out." Naruto said before falling into silence. No one said anything else. And the only thing that could be heard was the rain outside. "Waa?" Cheyenne was bewildered. Naruto turned around to look at her. 'He looks mad.' She thought as she saw his face. Then he opened his mouth once more. "I SAID GET OUT!"He yelled pointing out the door. She stood up as fast as she could and walked out of the room. "You're making me go home, or just out of the room?" She asked as he gripped the door. Then he started to shut it. "Go home." He simply said."WELL FINE!!" She then yelled as she turned around and stormed off out the door.

Naruto just laid in his bed thinking about Sakura. He started to close his eyes but a knock at the door ruined his little sleeping request. He opened his eyes and looked in that direction. 'Please don't be Cheyenne.' The blonde thought as he stood up and walked out his door. The knocking kept going. "Yeah, yeah I'm coming."He mumbled as he opened the door . As soon as he did his eyes widened. Sakura was standing in the rain soaked, and her dress was ruined. She was shivering like crazy and she sneezed. "Sakura-Chan?!" "Naruto-kun please can I stay here….I…I…I…got *A-CHUU!*…. I…I… got locked out of my house and…and…I need some…somewhere to stay." She sickly stuttered.

"YEAH OF COURSE GET IN HERE." He immediately helped her in. She sat on the couch still shivering as he shut the door. "Sakura are you ok?" The blonde then asked as he sat down next to her. "I'm…..I'm….co….co...Cold..." She stuttered again. He smiled and stood up. The he made his way to a small closet and pulled a blanket out. When he walked back over he threw the blanket over her. She looked at him as he walked back around and sat down next to her. There was silence. Sakura smiled slightly and lightly put her head on his shoulder after feeling a bit lonely in the silence. "Naruto?" She asked. "Hmm?" "Th...Thank you." He smiled and put his arm around her to keep her warm. "You're welcome."

_________________________________________________________________

There was a thump in Naruto's room. Naruto opened his eyes and looked over his shoulders to see if whoever it was would show themselves. Sakura had fallen asleep on his shoulder so it was hard for him to get up. The rain soon stopped while he was still staring at the hallway. Then finally something caught his attention. A head poked out from around the corner. "HUH!" "Ja…Jiraiya?"Naruto asked in surprise. "Shh, Naruto get over here now." Jiraiya commanded. Naruto glared at him for a moment. Then he sighed and slowly got up. He put Sakura's head down on the couch and he headed to his room.

Naruto walked into his room and sat down on his bed. "What do you want?"He asked the pervert of a sage. "I think the Akatsuki are coming for you tonight." The toad sage immediately answered. "Say what!" Naruto yelled in surprise. "Sakura can't stay here; she's in danger if she's here." Jiraiya then said. "No! She'll be fine, we are both strong Shinobi. We can take them down." Naruto said. "Naruto you don't understand—" "We can do it don't worry we'll be fine." Naruto interrupted. Jiraiya looked at the ground "Are you sure? Because if anything happens…" "Jiraiya….Its fine I got it under control."Naruto said with a thumbs up and a confident smirk. "Ok….ill leave now, good-luck."Jiraiya mumbled before he jumped out the window. Naruto shut it after him with a sigh. "What could possibly go wrong?" Naruto put his pajamas on and snuggled himself under the blankets. He glared at the wall for a moment then soon drifted into a deep sleep.

_________________________________________________________________

The clock was ticking in Naruto's living room when Sakura heard a door opening slowly. Her eyes shot open and she sat up as fast as she could. She looked at the clock. It was 1'oclock in the morning. She rubbed her eyes. "Ugg…what was that noise? It sounded like a door….." She glanced over to Naruto's bedroom. "I better go check it out." She said as she stood up. She walked into the small kitchen and grabbed a knife. Then she walked over to Naruto's room and she opened his door slightly to look inside. One of Naruto's arms was off of the bed and he was drooling all over his pillow. She wasn't surprised that the sound didn't wake him up.

She rolled her eyes and was just about to close the door when she saw that Naruto's balcony door was wide open. She sighed and walked inside; setting the knife down on his dresser. She walked over to the door and closed it. "He could catch a cold with all that cold air." She mumbled to herself as she turned around. She started walking back but the door started to slowly open again. She raised a brow as she looked at the door. "What is it broken?" She asked herself as she closed it again. Then she started to back up; keeping an eye on that door. And when it didn't open again, she smiled and turned around; only to run into someone. At first she thought it was Naruto, but when she got a good look…..

"NARUTO!!!" Naruto sat up real fast and saw Sakura being grabbed by an Akatsuki member . "OH SHIT!" He wiped off the drool and ran over to his dresser and grabbed the knife. He threw it at the member nearly hitting Sakura. "AHH! Naruto you almost hit m—" The man put his hand over her mouth again. Then the man backed up to the light shining from the balcony door. Naruto's eyes widened. It was Itachi the only Akatsuki member that knew how to get in the village without setting off the alarm. Snapping back into reality, Naruto noticed Itachi jump outside. "No Sakura-Chan!" He ran after him outside and threw a punch, But Itachi jumped up just in time for Naruto to punch the hard metal of the balcony rail

He hid the pain and growled at Itachi. "LET HER GO!" He screamed. Itachi just gave out an evil demented laugh and started to jump away. "NOOO!" Naruto ran towards them and held out his hand. Sakura reached for his hand as well. "NARUTO!!" She yelled. Itachi gave out a sly smile and knocked her out. Inches away from his hand Sakura's hand fell and she passed out in Itachi's grasp. Naruto ran into the rail and tried desperately to jump up after them, but when he finally looked up, Itachi and Sakura disappeared in the moon lit night.

_________________________________________________________________

"DAMN IT!" Naruto threw his fist into the ground as hard as he could. "I should have listened to Jiraiya!" Tears hit the ground one by one. He fell to the ground and looked at his bleeding fist. His face was soaked with tears and he desperately tried to get up and go after them but he just kept falling. He was crying almost all night outside…..he didn't even care if he got sick….he just didn't care………'

_________________________________________________________________

Cheyenne was walking down the street the next morning, looking a little freaked. She was holding herself as if she was cold. Then she saw Naruto sitting in front of his complex on the ground with his arms over his knees and half his face buried in his arms. His dark gloomy eyes just stared in front of him as people walked by. Cheyenne walked over to him slowly and then she noticed something on his right hand. It was a blood stained bandage wrapped around his fist. She stared at his hand for a moment then she kept walking towards him. He slightly looked up as Cheyenne knelt down before him. "What's with the long face?" She asked. "Sakura…..she" He stopped and looked at his fist. Cheyenne started to get a little irritated. "She what!?" She asked as she held a hand to her ear. Naruto looked at her with dead eyes. "She was taken."He said silently. "HUH?" She held a hand up to her ear again. "What did you say?" He beamed at her then started standing up. "Hmm?"She watched him stand up, and then she stood up.

"She was taken!" He yelled. She jumped back. "What by who?"She asked. "The Akatsuki" This time he mumbled it. Her eyes widened. "But aren't they after you?" She then asked. He looked up at her with a surprised look. "What did you just say?"The blonde Jinchuuriki asked. She gasped and put her hands over her mouth. 'Shit why did I just say that?' She thought as he narrowed his eyes. "How do you know the Akatsuki are after me?" He asked again. "I….a…..ummm...I…"

"Well spit it out! Are you a jinchuuriki?" He asked. "HUH?!" "OH, NO NO!" "Then how do you know the Akatsuki are after me?" He asked again; very angry. 'I gotta think of something.' She thought for a moment….then she got an idea. "My old boyfriend was a jinchuuriki, they killed him."She lied. He looked at her for a moment. She smiled nervously. "I figured they were after you too because you are a jinchuuriki too." The black haired girl said nervously. "How did you know I was a jinchuuriki?" The blonde then asked. "Huh?" 'SHIT!!! STOP TALKING CHEYENNE!!' She screamed in her head. "Ummmm...ehhh…"She tried to think of another lie but couldn't think at all. "Whatever I don't care anymore." Naruto mumbled as he started walking away. She then sighed. 'Whew, that was close…'

_________________________________________________________________

Tsunade was sitting at her desk pretending to do her work. *snore* she was sleeping. *knock**knock* "huh…what…who's there…sta...Starburst!"She sleepily mumbled. Then her head hit the table. *knock**knock* "GOD!" She looked up "I'm up come in, come in!" She said. The door opened and Naruto walked in followed by Cheyenne. "Oh boy…what do you want?" The Hokage asked. He slammed his hands on her desk. "LET ME GO RESCUE SAKURA!" He yelled this very loud. Cheyenne jumped, and even an ANBU from outside the room jumped as well, but Tsunade…..No….She just opened one eye and looked at him. "She was taken?"She asked "Yes I need to go get her…NOW!"He yelled again. "First of all, GET OF MY DESK!" She yelled back. He took his hands of his desk and sat down in a chair. "Now tell me who took her." Tsunade then said. "The Akatsuki" She sat there for a second, then it was her turn to explode. "ABSOLUTLY NOT!!!!" She screamed. "What!?" Naruto threw his hands on her desk again. "WHY THE HELL NOT?!!" He screamed back."Because you know how dangerous the Akatsuki are you can't go near them, I don't care what you say!?"

Naruto was getting teary eyed again. Tsunade looked at him. He then looked up and over his shoulder at Cheyenne. She wasn't even paying attention, just staring outthe window. He turned back to look at Tsunade "I…..I Still love her."He said as a few tears fell down his face. Tsunade's eyes widened with surprise. Then she smiled. "Fine." She briefly said. "Huh?!" Naruto's face lit up. "But you have to take someone."She then said. "EHHH! ILL TAKE CHEYENNE!!!!" Cheyenne heard what he said this time. "WHHHHAAAAAAAT!!!!" It was the black haired girls to yell. "OH…NE, NE, NE…NOOOOOO!"She protested. "You're not taken m—" "Then its settled Naruto take Cheyenne and go rescue Sakura!" Tsunade interrupted.

"YES!!!!" Naruto ran over to Cheyenne. "Come on Cheyenne-Chan lets go."He said as her jaw and arms dropped. Then she finally looked at him with a mean look. "Fine….but your gonna regret it." She said. He looked at her with a puzzled look. "What are you talking about?" He then asked. "NARUTO YOU BETTER GET GOING BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!" Tsunade yelled. "Oh yeah Sorry!" He grabbed Cheyenne's arm. "Let's go Cheyenne-Chan!" "Ahh!" He pulled her out and they were gone an in instant. Tsunade smiled and rotated her chair to look out the window. "Good luck Naruto."

_________________________________________________________________

Naruto and Cheyenne were jumping through trees heading towards the Akatsuki hide out. Cheyenne looked at him. 'I wonder if he's really skilled.' She was thinking so hard that she nearly missed a branch. "Whoa!" Naruto looked over his shoulder to make sure she was still behind him. "You alright?" He asked."Huh? Yeah just almost fell, I'm good though." She said, then she saw something. "NARUTO LOOK OUT."She warned. "Huh?" Naruto looked in front of him. He was heading straight for a tree. He quickly did a front flip and bounced right off of it and landed on the tree branch before it. "Whew that was close…last time I did that I ran right into the tree…." He mumbled with a sigh. Cheyenne landed right next to him. "Do you even know where you're going?" She asked. "Yes Jiraiya told me where the new hideout was."He mumbled as he looked away. "Now let's keep going" They both took off.

'Don't worry Sakura-Chan, ill save you.'

_________________________________________________________________

Tsunade sat at her desk staring at the door. *knock**knock* She immediately looked up "COME IN!" She yelled. Jiraiya walked in as she said it. "You needed me Tsunade?" He asked. "Yes, Naruto and Cheyenne went after the Akatsuki earlier today." She told him. "What? For what purpose?" The old pervert asked. "Sakura was kidnapped." Jiraiya flinched "I told him to make sure Sakura went home." "Oh? So this is your fault?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "Not exactly." "Whatever…I want you to catch up with them and help, you Understand?" "Yes ma'am." He disappeared in a cloud of smoke while Tsunade kept staring out the window. She let out a deep sigh. 'I hope nothing bad happens to him.'

_________________________________________________________________

There was a big stone with a seal on it on the side of a mountain. There was a peaceful breeze as well when two ninja landed in front of it. Cheyenne looked up at the giant stone. She took a gulp before glancing over to Naruto. "How do we get in?" He asked; mostly himself. He walked towards the rock and put his hands on it, then he started to rub it. After a little while, Naruto turned his head to the right. "I wonder…"He mumbled as he continued you look at it. Cheyenne took a deep breath and took out a little remote looking devise. "Huh?" Naruto turned around. "What is that? Will it help us get in?" He asked. She looked up at him. "It's nothing, just a good luck charm." She told him. "Oh….ok" He turned back around and started observing the rock again. She stood up strait and put the remote behind her back. Her thumb reached for a button and then she pressed it. A little red light flashed on the top and it made a funny sound. "Huh?" Naruto turned around. "What was that?" He asked, but she shrugged.

"So you fell for the trap?"

Naruto's eyes widened. He slowly turned his head towards the evil voice. Itachi was standing by a tree over to the right. "When…When did you?"The blonde stuttered. Cheyenne then took out a strange kunai, and started to cry a bit. "What's going on?"Naruto asked. He blinked and in that second Cheyenne was right in front of him kneeling down. "Waa….What the HELL!"She looked up; tears were falling down her face. "I'm sorry..." "Cheyenne?"And with a thrust of her arm she dug the kunai into Naruto. "GH!" She made a few one handed hand signs and lightning traveled up the kunai.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Naruto was screaming in pain and agony. She pulled the kunai out and he fell to the ground. Then Itachi walked over and knelt down. "Welcome to hell….." Naruto's eyes slowly closed as Itachi let out another demented laugh. 'Why….Cheyenne………….

_________________________________________________________________

It was dark. Naruto could hear water dripping one drop at a time in the distance. He slowly opened his eyes feeling cold metal around his wrists. He opened them all the way and saw his hands in shackles. His eyes traveled around the dark room. He tried to lift his hands up but the shackles where attached to the floor. "Where……… am I?"He asked as he looked around a little more energetic. "In the ceremony room."A familiar voice said. Naruto looked around to find the source of the voice. He looked to the right then to the left. "Looking for me?"They asked. "Huh?" Naruto looked forward and saw Cheyenne walk out of the shadows. "CHEYENNE!" He yelled as he started moving around to break free of the shackles. "You're going to hurt yourself." She said. "SHUTUP!" He yelled. He tried to tear the shackles out of the ground as she walked over to him and grabbed his chin "You're going to die here Naruto-Kun…."

_________________________________________________________________

"WHAT!!" Naruto yelled. Cheyenne stood up laughing evilly. "So you were faking the whole time?" He then asked. "Hmm, yeah…" She mumbled as she walked in circles "Hmmm….I'm not really a member but I do have history with this group. I've helped them track down other Jinchuurikis the same way I helped them find you."She told him as she continued walking. He glared at her. "So you never really were in love with me?"He asked. "Not at all, but I did start to fall for you when the dance came around." She stated. She then walked back around one more time and knelt down in front of him. "Are you ready to die like all your jinchuuriki friends have before you?" The black haired girl asked. "No" He simply answered. "To bad! Oh, and guess whose here to watch." She said happily. She stood up and snapped her fingers. The door to his left opened up. "AHH! LET…..ME GOOO!!!" A voice yelled."Huh?" Naruto recognized that voice. "No……." Two men came inside holding Sakura. She was squirming and kicking as they brought her in.

The two men threw her to the ground. "OW!"She sat up strait and looked at the two men. "Why the hell am I here?"She asked. "SAKURA!!!!" Naruto called out in joy. "Huh?" Sakura turned around. "NARUTO!" She called back. Cheyenne smiled. "Naruto……Sakura is going to watch you die if that's ok with you." She said. Sakura gasped. "WHAT!! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!!!"The pinkette then screamed. Cheyenne walked over to Sakura. "But of course."She said. "I work for the Akatsuki and their primary mission is to kill him right?" Sakura glared at her. "I knew you were nothing but trouble." Sakura mumbled. "HAHAHA, Why thank you!" Cheyenne yelled as she walked over to a chair and sat down. "The Akatsuki should show up in a few minutes." She said after looking at her watch. Naruto's breathing got deeper and red chakra started to surround his body. Cheyenne opened one eye. "Hmm?" Naruto looked up with Scarlet, red eyes and was just about to rip his shackles out of the ground when Cheyenne was in front of him in an instant. His eyes widened. "WHAT?!" She put a seal on his forehead making the Chakra go away immediately.

Sakura blinked "What…..what did she just do?" She asked as Cheyenne stood up with a smile on her face. "There, now that crazy chakra is gone, so it won't be bothering us until the ceremony.." "Now I wonder where they are." She mumbled as she walked towards the giant stone entrance."Hmmmm" She all of a sudden sensed something and did a back flip. Sakura looked confused. "Wha-"She was interrupted when the giant stone blew up. Naruto looked up "Who?" They all stared as the dust cleared. Everyone's eyes widened. Naruto and Sakura's Faces lit up. "JIRAIYA!!!" They both called out as Jiraiya stood in the entryway. "Don't you worry…" he grinned. "The toad sage is here to help!"

_________________________________________________________________

Cheyenne stood there staring at the strange old man in the entryway. "Just who the hell do you think you are!?" She yelled. "I am the toad sage my dear" The old pervert said back. He grinned then looked over to Naruto who was still chained to the floor. 'First save Naruto then have him get Sakura and get out.' He thought. Then he looked over to Sakura. 'There is a seal on her back keeping her from using that brute strength of hers' Sakura gained a little confidence by seeing Jiraiya make his entrance. She gave a sly smile and stood up. She caught the two men's attention. "HEY! SIT BACK DOWN!"They commanded. Then They reached for her but she stepped on one of their foots and rammed into the other one knocking him over. The one with the hurt foot looked up and took out a kunai despite his pain in his foot. He ran towards her but she slammed him into the wall just before he could hit her. Cheyenne looked over to hear the commotion when Jiraiya appeared in a cloud of smoke. "Sorry toots but I'm the enemy right now!"

Sakura ran over to Naruto while Jiraiya and Cheyenne fought. "Naruto there is a seal on my back try to get it off with your mouth."She said as she turned around and knelt down. He studied the seal for a moment and then leaned forward. He bit at a loose edge, he missed. He tried again but this time he got it. So with a small movement, he tore the seal right off her back. "Thanks" She ripped the shackles behind her back apart, and turned around to reach for Naruto's shackles. She ripped his shackles out of the ground and tore them apart. After; Naruto rubbed his wrists and looked up. "Let's go help him." He said. "NO!" They both turned around. Jiraiya was kunai to kunai with Cheyenne. "JUST GET OUT OF HERE!"The perv-sage yelled. "I CAN DEAL WITH HER NO PROBLEM." Sakura looked at Naruto. He nodded to her and she understood that he was ready to go.

They both started for the closest door, but Cheyenne quickly looked over their way. "OH, NO YOU DON'T!" She yelled. Jiraiya studied her closely. Her eyes quickly flashed red. "THE HELL?"And in the blink of an eye she was holding Naruto up by the neck. Sakura gasped. "How did you?"The pinkette tried to ask. Cheyenne chuckled. "You're not getting away." She mumbled. "OH YES WE ARE!" Sakura yelled as she slammed into Cheyenne's side. She slammed into her so hard she dropped Naruto. Cheyenne had held him so tight that he started coughing after he fell. "Naruto are you ok?" Sakura asked as she helped him up. He looked at her almost out of breath and nodded. "Ok let's get out of here." They both ran for the entryway.

Cheyenne stood up and growled as she saw them getting away. She concentrated for a moment then her eyes flashed with red once more. Then she appeared in front of Sakura. Sakura then let out a scream, grabbed her leg and fell to the ground. "SAKURA!" Naruto yelled as he ran over. Then he knelt down by her side to see what happened. He was surprised to see that Sakura's leg was nearly cut open. "WHAT?!" He asked as he looked at Cheyenne. "You didn't even touch her." "OH yes I did….." She let out a small evil chuckle. "I got you too, but I decided to not kill you."She said as she pointed to him. "What?" Naruto started to examine his body and then he noticed a large gash on his upper arm. "How did you…." "It's my special technique," She took out a kunai. "You like?"

_________________________________________________________________

Sakura twitched bringing attention to Naruto and Cheyenne's eyes. "I'm not beat yet." She said as she slowly started to pick herself up. Naruto smiled at her then stood up by her side. "Naruto, Sakura I'm telling you to get out. Ignore her!" The old man yelled. Naruto glanced in Jiraiya's direction. "No way." Cheyenne smiled. "You're stupid." She then said. Sakura clenched her fists because of what she just said and started to charge. Sakura then swung her fist at Cheyenne but she merely dodged it by jumping backwards. "I'm going to play with you for a little while." Cheyenne said as she gripped her kunai and grinned. Naruto noticed her eyes flash red for a moment and then she was gone. "Where did…AH!" Sakura was interrupted as a blade cut flesh. Naruto quickly looked around to see what was happening. Sakura's cheek was sliced as if an invisible kunai was flying through the air.

"AH!" Another one struck. But this time it was her arm. One by one Sakura was being slashed at. In a different spot each time. She tried to move around to dodge the invisible enemy, when she was slashed in the stomach. The impact made Sakura twist around and hit the wall. Naruto couldn't stand watching anymore and he took off running to go help her when a giant slash appeared on his back. He cried in pain as another one slashed at his chest, then another on both cheeks. He was getting cut everywhere thinking that Sakura was safe, but when he looked up, she was getting attacked still. 'This isn't right…' Naruto thought as he stood up. 'She must be moving really fast.' He looked over to Jiraiya, and he was also being slashed at by the invisible enemy. 'Maybe if I just concentrated….' He slowly closed his eyes trying to ignore the pain throughout his body. He listened to the footsteps. They were quick but not quick enough for Naruto's ears. Sakura looked at him as her life was slowly going away. 'What is he…."His eyes shot open and he reached out in front of him and started to make a fist but Cheyenne's shoulder got in the way. Sakura and Jiraiya looked amazed to see Naruto holding Cheyenne down. Cheyenne's kunai was inches away from Naruto's chest.

She slowly looked up. "How……how did you…." He squeezed harder making her squeal. She started to cry. "Naruto……you wouldn't hurt me…..would you?" She asked. He looked down at her. "No…" He said' she was an old friend to him, betrayed him or not. She made an evil smile. "BUT I WILL!" Jiraiya yelled. She quickly looked to the side. "RASENGAN!!" She screamed as Jiraiya hit her with a Rasengan. Naruto quickly looked away. He closed his eyes as he heard the impact of her dead body on the cold stone wall. He nearly started to cry but stopped himself. "Naruto?" Naruto turned his head slowly and faced Jiraiya. "Naruto it's over now." He said. "I know…" The blonde said back. "You might wanna go help Sakura." Jiraiya then said."What?!" Naruto looked around for Sakura. She was on the ground bleeding badly. She passed out trying to heal herself. Naruto ran over to her and lifted her head. "I'm sorry…………I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." He mumbled. "If you hurry, you can still take her to the hospital and save her."Jiraiya said. Naruto then quickly took her in his arms and was gone in a flash. Jiraiya quickly made sure Cheyenne was dead and set off after him.

_________________________________________________________________

Naruto was jumping through the trees, heading towards the village with an unconscious Sakura in his arms. He was vary fatigued and was close to falling unconscious himself. Sakura's arm fell out of her cradle and nearly freaked Naruto out. He stepped on a tree branch and nearly lost his balance and fell, but he managed to lean against the tree before he could. He took a deep breath and kept going.

_________________________________________________________________

Later that night Naruto was pacing in front of a hospital room, more like limping. A nurse came out of the room and looked at him with a puzzled look. "What?" He asked with a raised eyebrow , ,waiting for a response. "OH! Ummm..." She shook her head a couple times. "She….She's gonna be fine." The nurse said. "I was just wondering why you weren't in there getting bandaged up." "Huh?" He had forgotten he was badly injured as well. The nurse smiled. "Come ill bandage you up in there." She said as she opened the door. He followed her into the room. "Sit on that bed there and take off your shirt." She pointed to the bed next to Sakura's and she went over to a cabinet. "OH SHOOT!" "Hmm?" He looked over. "There are no more bandages, I'll go get more." She walked out the door. "I'll be right back." She then said with a smile. He stood there for a moment and then went back to pulling his shirt off. Soon the nurse came back in and put his bandages on, then made him lay down in the bed so he could rest. "Good-night" She said as she turned the lights out and closed the door. He lied there staring at the ceiling for a little while and then looked over to Sakura. She had bandages all over just like he did.

_________________________________________________________________

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and noticed Naruto sleeping on the other bed. She opened them wider and sat up a little to look around. "What…..what happened?" She said it out loud and immediately looked at Naruto, afraid she had woken him up. But he still laid there like he never heard it. 'Whew…' "Hmm?" She noticed something very rare of him. 'Oh my god, he's not snoring, or drooling!' She mentally yelled in surprise. Instead he was sleeping peacefully. 'Wow…..I'm impressed.' She chuckled to herself and looked at her hands. 'He went through all of that to save me.' She grabbed the blankets. 'I need to tell him now before it's too late.' She pulled the blankets off of her and swung her feet to the ground lightly. Then she quietly tip-toed to his bed and knelt down beside it. The pinkette then rested her head on her folded arms and stared at his sleeping face for a moment.

"Naruto…." She started to whisper as she brushed her fingers through his blond hair. "I have always been the perfect girl to you….And I always abused the fact and never gave you any respect…..All I did was act selfish…..I never did anything…..And as you get stronger, I realize that I'm falling behind…..I've never been there to do anything for you…..and …and ….I'm sorry."She paused and brushed his hair once more. "I used to think Sasuke was my knight in shining armor but……..but that wasn't the case…..He always turned me down, and when I was down, you were always there to pick me up again….You always throw yourself in front of me and become my shield." She started to cry. "Thank you………..thank you so much."She wiped the tears away and went on. "And because what you've done for me……I've fallen in love with you." She smiled when she noticed him smile in his sleep.

Sakura stood up and started to get back in bed when Naruto quickly mumbled something. "I love you too Sakura-Chan…" She turned around and saw his dark blue eyes half way open staring at the far wall in front of him. Then he slowly looked up at her and he smiled warmly. "And…I forgive you." She walked back over and knelt down. "You heard the whole thing?"She asked. He nodded slowly. He closed his eyes and started to sit up. Sakura helped him when he had trouble. He just looked at her when she sat down. "Did you really mean it?"He then asked. "Hmm?" He looked at his hands. "All those things you said…….were they true?"He asked again. "Of course they were."Sakura responded with a smile. "Good…….cause they really made me feel good inside."The blonde then said. She looked at him for a long time, which felt like hours, when she finally took in a deep breath and let it out. She couldn't hold it in any longer she just had to kiss him.

And without thinking she put her arms around him and they locked lips. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes, but slowly joined in with a more passionate kiss. He fell over onto the bed lying flat when Sakura kept kissing him. Almost as if she never wanted to let go of him. Naruto finally realized he couldn't breath. "Sa-----ku----ra..." he tried desperately to get air. She opened her eyes and broke the kiss. His face was almost blue. "Oh my god, Naruto I'm so sorry!" He shook his head a bit so the color would return to his face. "Heh…heh..It's all good..." He was laughing nervously with a thumbs up. She giggled to see him so nervous. "Naruto you don't have to act so nervous."

"huh.....y-yeah I kn-know." he rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously again. Sakura shook her head as she rolled her eyes. "You baka...."She mumbled. He immediately stopped and looked at her with a disappointed look. She took a deep breath and looked up at the blonde boy once more. "Ehh?" He had puppy dog eyes and his lower lip stuck out and trembled slightly. "Naruto....." She lightly laughed and leaned forward, gently kissing his forehead. He went cross-eyed as he looked up to watch her kiss him. Then his eyes slowly fallowed her as she retreated. "But you're MY Baka…Ok?." She smiled warmly as she closed her eyes. Naruto blinked and stared at her for a moment, and then he smiled back. She opened her eyes once more and crawled over to his side and started to cuddle with him. He grabbed the blankets and pulled them over themselves as they laid down together. Sakura turned to face the window as Naruto put his arms around her facing the same way. They both laid there with their eyes closed so quietly they could hear each other breath. Then finally Sakura broke the silence.

"You know Naruto?"

"What?"

"I recently made a wish on a shooting star for this wonderful night to happen."

"Oh, yeah..."

"Me too…"

END.


End file.
